The Maiden
by ExpoDecision999
Summary: Shoto Todoroki has always been a person who kept to himself. Its not because he was shy and scared, but because he refused to let anyone get close to him. That was until he found someone who refuse to leave him be, someone who treats him kindly, someone who can help him express. And it all stared in a "Cafe." [AU] and [OC]. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There's CROSSDRESSING Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**Displaner: I do not own My Hero Academia, this is just a fanfic for fun.**

 **I been reading some interesting mangas lately to deal with the stress of school and I got into a certain category. I wanted to try writing a fic that was different than my other fanfic, I wanted to try one with "good writing" rather than one that focus too heavily on the plot. FYI, I would say this part of the story takes place between the Simulation Arc and the Sports Festival Arc.**

* * *

It was the almost the end of the school day at U.A. High School, and the most exciting students were the one in Classroom 1-A. The room was filled with students who were eager to not just run out of the door but just to shut down for the day. Mineta, a child sized student with what seem to be large grapes on his head, was doing his best to stay awake. Constantly nodding his head up and down. There was a pink-skinned girl with horns who obviously stopped taking notes five minutes prior and even stopped listening to the lecture to give all of her attention to the clock in the front, staring as the seconds tick down. Weirdly enough, one of the best students in class, Shoto Todoroki, was faced down in his desked. His arms were blocking his face as if he was trying to shut out the light.

Of course there were some students who were paying attention, like the green/black haired boy Izuku, who was taking the second most amount of notes in the classroom. (The first being the girl who make with a creation like quirk.) Ever since the first day of school, he always carried around two bags with him. One retaining his school supplies, and the other … having contexts that were unknown to his classmates.

Before long, there was a chime over the speakers across the rooms indicating that the day has come to an end. The exhausted teacher upfront turned his attention form the board, "Oh, class is over." He then went over to his desk and grabbed himself a sleeping bag. "Since we didn't get to finish you guys can just review today, we'll continue on tomorrow." The grown man then sunk himself into the yellowish bag until only his face is reviewed. "Class Dismissed." He then closed his eyes and rotated his body so he was facing a wall.

Some of the students stood up and walked over to there peer's desked. One of the groups that formed was Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida. "I can't believe he did not finish the lesson. It felt like there was five cram into one." The brown haired girl laughed away at her own comment with a smile on her face.

The other two boys playfully smile and nodded, the first to react was Iida. "It did seem rather long today. But it is just another opportunity for us to learn."

As time passed in the classroom, the conversations that were being held increased, and so did the volume. The room was immediately went silent when the teacher on the ground spoke up. The sigh that the teacher released was so long and full of tension that everyone went silent when they heard it. His voice then echoed off the front wall of the classroom, "I thought I said 'Class was Dismissed.'" Even without turning around, the teens knew that the teacher was agitated, they could sense it from the atmosphere coming from the front of the class.

Upon hearing this the frighten trio left the clasroom immediately since they were already pack. In the hallway, Iida offer something to his two friends. "So do you guys want to head to the library right now to review the material? I free now."

"That sounds like a great idea Iida." The girl immediately responded. She thought back to the notes she took in class, some of them mainly consisted of doodles and half of what was written on the board. 'I need to write it down while it's still fresh.' "Deku, are you going to join us?"

Izuku smiled at the question, he felt rather embarrassed for some reason and started rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sor- sorry guys, I have to head home. I gotta do some errands, and it's gonna take a while." He turned down the invitation as politely as he could. "Maybe next time."

He then rushed ahead of the two and headed to the front gate with his arms grasping his bags. Once a fair distant was between Izuku and the duo, Uraraka started to speak up. "Hey Iida, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Asked away." Iida responded.

"Deku has always carried that 'duffle like' bag around with him but I never seen him open it in class." With blushes appearing on her cheeks, she prepared to asked a question that seem rather embarrassing. "Does he ever opened it when you guys are in the locker room?" Asking what goes on in the locker room of the opposite sex was something a like Mineta to ask, but Uraraka curiosity got the best of her.

Iida immediately tense up, "Uraraka, that is an invasion our privacy! Especially Midoriya's." He paused in the middle of his lecture and position his hand over his chin. "But now that you mention it, I have never seen him opened that bag in the changing room either."

The two student looked rather confused at one another. Izuku was rather a shy and introvert one, but to the point where he hid something from two friends seemed peculiar. 'What is he hiding?' These thoughts were now running through their minds.

* * *

The green haired, freckled face teen hastily walked to the train station to barely catch the one he needed to go on. Slipping pass the closing doors in the knick of time. The train ride was rather shorter than the time he took that morning, he got off at a station that was one stopped away from the station came from that morning. He walked to what seemed like a busy street, constantly overlooking his shoulder, making sure no one was following him.

After one last check on his surroundings the boy rushed into an alleyway to get behind on of the buildings that were there. In the alley was a door, locked of course. He unlocked his second bag to pull out a series of keys with a coffee cup keychain on the end. He opened the rear entrance door and immediately unlocked it upon entering.

* * *

'I can't believe it was Aizawa-Sensei that woke me up.' Todoroki was walking home after a long day of school. He was rather mad at himself, because he fell asleep in class. 'Thanks Dad, cause you pressure me into training last night, I felt tired all day.' The red and white hair teen was walking down the street. Earlier, his classmates decided not to wake him up because they remember he looked rather tired that morning and left him alone. It was until Aizawa got tired of being 'tired' got up and noticed one of his students were left behind when he woke Todoroki up.

The teen stretched out his arms and released a loud yawn to the world. 'I am going to need some caffeine if I am going to review some notes. Shit, I didn't take any, I'll ask Momo later for them.' Before long the boy's instinct made him stopped walking in front of a building that was too familiar to him. 'I guess my body knew I needed coffee before I realized it.' He unconsciously walked in front of one of the places that he usually go right after his last years in middle school. For some reason this place felt like a home from his home. He walked through the front entrance and entered a building that was called 'Half / Half Cafe.'

A girl with long and straight turquoise color hair and skin that was smooth and lightly pale was behind a stand holding menus. She was wearing a long black/white dress and an apron, she was staring at the corner around the entrance. When she saw a boy with dual hair styles walking in, she spoke up in a loud manner. "Oh, welcome back Todoroki. Long day at class. I bet." The girl calmly smiled and approach the teen who was a couple of centimeters taller than Todoroki.

"You can say that Eliza." When he saw the smile, Todoroki tried to avoid eye contact. "It actually feels like a rough week." Eliza smiled, she then grabbed the teen by the sleeve of his uniforms.

The girl was now guiding Todoroki into the dining section through the cafe. The room was almost empty, no one was sitting down with the tables or stools. Within the cafe was a small bar counter, where an impatient bar clerk was working at. The watress dragged Todoroki to a table suited for four, "I had a feeling you were coming so I saved you the table you usually sit at." She smirked and pulled up the chair. "Okay then, I guess you'll take you'll usual order then."

He sat down and pulled out and started to get situated. "I would believe that you reserved the table, but there's no one here." He said it in his usual cold speaking tone and attitude.

"Hah, you're becoming quite a comedian. Let me tell the barista to get your coffee." The waitress left and Todoroki immediately went onto his phone to text some of his classmates for notes. He started writing down some stuff into his notebook looking back, to and from his phone. His concentration was then disrupted when when an americano was placed in front of him. "Aren't you concentrating hard? Here's a little something extra for you, on the house." Elisha then placed down a croissant in front of him. "You gotta keep on eating if you want to be a hero."

Todoroki stare at the food before him, "Th- Thank you." Usually he would not stuttered but the kindness presented to him by Elisha was something he was unfamiliar with himself. The rest of that evening was followed by him doing his work with Elisha constantly going and checking in on him. The store was not that busy so on occasion she did stopped by and tried to get Todoroki to talk more about his day. And he would often opened up to her, they would talk.

A good two hours have passed, before he stood up with his bag. "Thank you for the hospitality." The teen thanked Elisha for her hospitality, he was internally gloom that he had to leave.

He then reached into his pocket to fished out his wallet. "You don't need to worry about that, we already put the cups on your tab. You're free to go." She then gestured towards the exit and Todoroki walked towards it. "I hope you can come back soon."

"I probably will with the way things are going." Todoroki then proceeded to walked out.

* * *

When the bartender was certain that the dual haired boy left and some time has passed, he looked at the clock. Although he had a manly demeanor, his voice was rather on the higher end of the voice line. "Hey, look at the time Izuku. I think you should be heading out too. You gotta do your school work right?

"YAMATO! I told you to call me Elisha when I am working. And ... I'll take your offer though." The girl then headed to the back of the building, where the employees had breaks and lockers. There, she gently grabbed her hair and put her wig into a bag. She then washed away the makeup on her face, revealing some freckles. With the duffle bag under his arm, she walked over to the bartender. "Can you turn my eye back to normal?"

The bartender placed his hands on over the face of a high school student, and then moved his hands away. And slowly and steadily, he reverted the grey irises to there original green color. Now that the employer reverted back to her original form, she uttered something. "I am heading out. Good luck with the night shift!" Izuku then headed out of the cafe to his home.

* * *

 **Its me again, the author. I know I said that this fic would be different than my others, and some of you may have check that my profile is blank. This is because I do not want to cause bias opinions. Please give me your honest impressions, thoughts, and questions. (Feel free to PM if you do not want the world to see your comment.)**

 **Another thing, this is just the prologue. When I get more free time, (it feels like "if" actually), I might reveal how Izuku got where he was and expand more on the TodoDeku.**

 **Side note, I originally wanted the cafe to be the Otokonoko Cafe, but Half and Half seem more appropirate. Also, what is a better name for 'Yamato'?**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku's make up skills were on a tier higher then the average user of blush. Before he ever crossdressed in the cafe, he was taught how to use primer and foundation by the other 'maidens' and 'waiters.' Oddly enough, he picked it up rather fast and became a master within months. Now he can transform his plane looking head to one of a girl in her senior year with skin so perfect a a surface of untouched snow. He even touched up the other employees.

When Izuku first asked to crossdress and work, his co-workers were happy to help him. Lucky for him, his head and adam's apple were not as big for a teen of his age, but the biggest problem was the muscular build beneath the clothing. He was instructed to put on a long wig to make his shoulders appear smaller. Izuku also wore a loose high waistline dress, hiding his midsection and muscular thighs. For the arms, his new friends recommended baggy long sleeves and gloves.

All of these aspects were combine together to form his uniform, to develop a persona he was comfortable with. Elisha.

* * *

"Todoroki ... Todoroki … Todoroki!" After attempting to wake the sleeping teen two times, Yaoyorozu became impatient and finally raising her voice startling Todoroki. As a result, the duel eyed boy fell from his chair. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay?"

Rubbing the side of his face he landed on, Todoroki looked at his surroundings, he noticed it was just him, Yaoyorozu, and his sensei. "Did I fall asleep in class again?" The girl nodded her head up and down. He lowered his eyes, "Oh no."

Yaoyorozu helped Todoroki stand to his feet, grasping his hand, "Don't worry about it. I already sent some of my notes."

In a clean and plane attitude Todoroki stood up. "Oh. Umm. Thank you. I'm sorry if I was bothering you."

The spiky black haired girl stood tall, "It's one of my responsibility as a vice president that I make sure my peers are doing their best." Todoroki started placing the books that had a bit of drool on them into his bag. "If you want, I can help reveal the materials you slept through?"

"No, I don't want to trouble you anymore." He zipped his bag. "My father is working me hard for the sports festival, so if I don't go home now, I won't get enough sleep like last time." With one hand on his bag, he use his other hand to wave. "So long Yaoyorozu."

Under her breath, she whispered. "I am here for you."

* * *

'I'm sorry Yaoyorozu, if I study with you, the cafe would turn into a bar by the time we are done.' These were the thoughts as he stumble into the Half/Half. He pass through the door and a chime could have been heard.

Upon his entrance, he was greeted with a formal tone, "Welcome to the ... " The formality immediately dropped when Eliza opened her eyes. "Todoroki! Come on, my sixth sense told me you were on your way, your table is already set."

He became slightly flustered. "Oh, actually, I just came to get a medium usual on the go. So I won't be sitting down." Internally, he felt a bit sad knowing that he needed to leave, but its that or face a lecture from his father.

"Okay, take a seat on the stool over there." Pointing near the barisa, was a stool with a high desk and outlets. "I will bring your drink in a few minutes." Elisha shouted out the order to man.

Todoroki sat down, but doing nothing was not the reason why he rank so high in class. He pulled out a paper, a calculator, and his phone going through the math notes he missed. He was trying to solve the basic problem before him. "Crap." Looking at the question alone, he knew he wasn't going to understand it, and he didn't want to rely on Yaoyorozu notes once more, but it looked like he had no choice. Even with her notes, Todoroki still did not understand what he was doing.

His rage was building up, and he was about to give up until Elisha dropped a large to go size cup in front of him. "One large ameri … Todoroki, are you okay?" Stopping midway, Elisha noticed something different.

He looked up and realize that he was using his left side slightly, a bit of flames appear on his arm. As he shaked his arm he started to apologising, "I'm sorry, it's just that this problem been getting to me."

"What seems to be the issue?" Elisha grabbed a stool and moved it next to Todoroki and shared the small table. "Oh, this." With the pen she used to take down orders, and started doing the problem, with the calculator. She had to get close to the boy, he felt surprise by this. "This is the problem. You set your calculator to radians, it needs to be on degrees."

Before long, the two of them were sitting together, Elisha guided Todoroki on any of the questions he missed or didn't understand, not taking a glance at Yaoyorozu personal notes. He just felt that the flow was better. It was until half an hour in, he noticed how closed they were, his face was turning slightly pink. When Elisha look at him again, she grew concern, "Are you feeling okay?" With her hands, she lifted his hair and placed her other hand against his forehead. "You feel normal."

Todoroki began to blush up more, he felt his body becoming more warm, to the point that his cool side started to regulate his body temperature. "I'm fine, my quirk is just acting up." He step back, and when he was away, he regain his main focus. 'I was suppose to be here for a cup of coffee. What time is it?' Todoroki pulled out his phone so fast that it almost slipped from his hands. He was expected to be home and training with his father twenty minutes ago. "I gotta head home, I really appreciate the help." He swiftly left, but not before leaving more than enough money for the coffee and a tip.

A female maiden an actual female coworker, approach Elisha as he she was picking up the tables. "Why are you spending all that time with the student?" She then nudge her, "Are you by any chance into him?"

"No. There was a calm response. "He was having trouble and I helped him."

The girl sigh, she knew what Elisha was saying, but what she saw, she knew it was something else. "I noticed that he wore the same uniforms you have, are you two classmates?"

"Classmates and nothing more." She wiped the table and left the other coworker with her thoughts. 'I hoped your Dad goes easy on you today.'

* * *

"Why aren't you using your flames?" Standing tall and firm was Endeavor, the flame hero, also the father of Shoto Todoroki, the two of them had the same eyes. "The sports festival is within a week, your big day view. You won't be able to surpass anyone at your rate."

It was late into the evening, Midnight was fast approaching. Todoroki hasn't touch his notes since the cafe, and he was unable to keep his vision consciousness, he was exhausted, but with his last breath before fading asleep, "I will never use your power."

Lying down on the ground, Endeavor grabbed his son, and carried him to his room and rest him on his bed. "You will surpass All Might."

The night was cold, Todoroki was shivering. His clothes were drenched in sweat and he was shivering in his sleep. In his mind, he imagine himself in a place he was familiar with. He was sitting down with a girl in with turquoise hair, she wasn't working, they were jsut talking. Whenever he drank his coffee, he felt a bit of warmth in his astro dream self. As a result, he felt the warmth in real life, his left side was glowing, and a smile could have been seen on his face.

* * *

 **Wow, its been a while since I updated this one. I am actually enjoying writing this. I am sorry that it took me more than 3 months just to update this. If you have ideas that can make this a better fic, please PM me.**


End file.
